Picking Up The Pieces Of My Broken Heart
by pnkpanthawitch03
Summary: Draco and Hermione break up after a dicovery, Draco wants her back and to explain whyhe did it but Hermione just ignores him .... Rated R for Sex and Language .. this review sux but the story is awesome so read it :)
1. Chapter 1

"I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She picked up a book from the floor and threw it at the boy standing across from her who dodged it.   
  
"JESUS HERMIONE! CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Draco Malfoy yelled back.   
  
"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT BUT YOUR STILL A DEATH EATER! YOU TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T!"  
  
"HERMIONE, I CAN"T JUST SAY 'OH DAD AND BY THE WAY I'M IN LOVE WITH ONE OF HARRY POTTER'S BEST FRIENDS AND SHE WON'T LIKE IT IF I SAY IM IN LEAGUE WITH VOLDEMORT, SO PLEASE KILL ME NOW DAD.'" He walked over to Hermione. "I Love you Hermione, please don't make me do this."   
  
"YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU LOVE ME DRACO BUT WHY DID YOU DO THIS? AND HIDE IT FROM ME?" She grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled it up. The Dark Mark was burnt into his arm. She shook her head and turned around. "I'm going to bed."   
  
He grabbed her arm and spun her back around. "Hermione, please give me another chance."  
  
"Draco, I don't know what you want from me anymore! What can I do to get through to you? I love you, I LOVE YOU! But I can't be with you if your going to hide things from me. I put my relationships with my two best friends on the line when I told them about you and you can't even tell the truth."   
  
"Hermione, I..." She put her hand up.   
  
"It's over Malfoy." She pulled her arm free from him and slammed the door behind her.   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I guess its finally over between me and Draco. I Love him so much, I don't think i will ever love anyone as much as I care about him, but he makes it so hard. He never tells the truth anymore. I mean i told Harry and Ron about him, i told them and he can't even tell me that he was thinking about becoming buddies with Harry's Enemy. I can't believe he actually let them burn that mark on his arm. My poor baby... Oh shit, he's not my baby anymore. Oh well, I have to go now, I'll be suprised if i can even read this later because ive cried all over it.   
  
Newly Single and deffinetly not Loving It, Hermione 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FOXY MALFOY OR ANY OTHER HARRY POTTER CHARACTER THEY ARE ALL THE WORK OF THE GREAT MRS. ROWLING, SO YEA!!  
  
aUTHORS nOTE: hEY ALL, THX 4 REVIEWING :) PLEASE CONTINUE TO R&R :) AND I WILL GO MORE INTO THEIR BACKGROUND AS THE STORY GOES ON :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning and took a quick shower and dressed. She looked into the mirror while brushing her hair and discovered her eyes were red and puffy. "I look so awful." She whispered to herself.  
  
She grabbed a Washcloth and put cold water on it and set it on each of her eyes for a few seconds. "Much Better." She put on a tiny bit of mascara and lipgloss and finished brushing her hair. She sighed and grabbed her bag.   
  
When she walked into the Great Hall people stared, she was alone. Whispers filled the hall as she sat down next to Ginny and Lavendar and scooped oatmeal into her bowl. "Hey Guys."   
  
"Hey Hermione." Lavendar bit her lip as if considering something and smiled. "Where's Malfoy?"   
  
"I don't know, I really don't care after last night."   
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked.   
  
"He ... " She couldn't tell them the truth, She was mad at Draco but she loved him and she knew they would tell Dumbledore about the mark. "He cheated on me, over the summer."   
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. I thought you guys were really in love. Guys suck anyway. I mean take Ron for instance, I've been sending him signals all summer and he still haven't asked me out." She frowned and put her chin in her hand. "Boys."   
  
"Harry still thinks I'm over him, and Luna doesn't have a clue how much I can't stand that their dating." She shook her head. "But we can get through it, We just have to pick up the pieces of our broken hearts and put them back together."   
  
"I can't believe him." Hermione said, more to herself than Ginny and Lavendar, while she fought back tears. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I dont own Hermione Granger or sexy Draco Malfoy who appear in this chapter :):):)   
  
Hermione aproached Snape awkwardly. He had taken the news of Her and Draco strangely. She was iimmediatley taken off of his list of least favorite students and even called on her occasionally during class.   
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?" He drawled.   
  
"Proffesor, I would like to request a partner change." She stared at him as he eyed her. It had taken Draco a week to convince him to let Hermione be his lab partner.   
  
"It can't be done Ms. Granger. I'm Sorry. The groups have been in effect already." There was a touch of Finality in his voice and she knew he would not chage his mind. She would have to be Draco's lab partner for the rest of the year.   
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Draco walked into the Head Dormitory and Hermione stood up and walked into her bedroom.   
  
"HERMIONE! LET ME EXPLAIN!" He knocked on her door and tried to open it. It was locked.   
  
"I don't want to here your explanation." He heard the wierd sisters blaring from her Room.   
  
"Dammit." He muttered and went back down to the chairs by the fire. There on the fireplace sat his photoalbum. He grabbed it, skipped the pages of him and his mother and father and went right to the pictures of Hermione and Him.   
  
It one they were sitting by the lake and he giant squid could faintly been see undeer the water. Hermione was laughing and he was drenched in water.   
  
In another Hermione was kisssing his cheek and he was staring at the camera smiling.   
  
In yet another they were dancing, slowly to the silent music.   
  
Picture after Picture of them happy, smiling, kissing, holding hands, Hermione watching him play Quidditch from the stands, and Hermione on his broom.  
  
And then came his favorite picture. Hermione was laying in his bed with a pair of his boxers on and a big tshirt of his. She was sleeping and to him, she was the mirror image of an angel. It was the morning after they had stayed up all night talking.It was the most amazing night of Draco's life. He'd learned more about her in those few hours than the years before them.   
  
He closed the book and shut his eyes. If only she would let him talk.   
  
He sighed and went to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the magical world of Hogwarts or its sexiest member Draco Malfoy.   
  
A few weeks past and Draco still hadn't gotten Hermione to listen to Him. He was ready to give up. There was only on more thing he could do to make her realize that he wasn't lieing.  
  
It was a Saturday Morning and Draco was ready. He would try just talking to her once more before he tried his plan. After showering and shaving he dressed and went down to the common room. Hermione was in the bathroom by the time he got dressed. He took a deep breath and knocked. "Don't come in here Draco, don't even try." She yelled through the door. Draco shrugged and left their dorm. She would hear him soon enough.   
  
The Quidditch Field was packed by the time Hermione sat down with Lavendar and Ginny. The Gryfindor team would be playing the Ravenclaw team and everyone was excited but noone expected what would happen before the match. The teams were coming out of their rooms and evryone started cheering and yelling and screaming. Then it stopped like a wave first the people closest to Draco quieted and then it spread like wildfire. He was singing...  
  
  
  
" L is for the way you look at me " He was holding a microphone, the microphone, Lee Jordan had been replaced by another but it was still the microphone.   
  
" O is for the only one i see " Draco was walking, well sliding, and dancing over to Hermione.   
  
"V is very, very extraordinaryyyyyyyyyyyyyy" People were murmering, Teachers were staring and Dumbledore was have a great time.   
  
"E is even more than anyone that you adore can"  
  
"Love is all that i can give to you,   
  
Love is more than just a game for two,  
  
Two in love can make it,  
  
Take my heart and please don't break it,  
  
Love was made for me andddd youuuuu"  
  
HE was standing in front of her now smiling.   
  
"Love is all that i can give to you"  
  
"Love is more than just a game for two"  
  
"Two in love can make it"  
  
"Take my heart and please don't break it"  
  
"Love was made for me and you  
  
Love was made for me and you  
  
Love was made for me and youuuuuuuuuuuu"   
  
"I Love you baby." He said and he kneeled in front of her. "Hermione I'm sorry and I Know that you are mad at me but i can explain, not in front of evryone mind but i can explain. I Love you, Plase forgive me." He was silent, the crowd was silent, Hermione was silent.   
  
THe world seemed to be waiting for her to answer him. "KISS HIM!" Someone from the hufflepuff crowd yelled and soon everyone was chantng "KISS HIM, KISS HIM"   
  
So she did. She leaned down and they kissed and Draco hugged her tight. "I swear baby. I'm sorry."  
  
Everyone Cheered and Madame Hooch blowed the whistle. "This is a Quidditch Match Mr. Malfoy Really now." She said as the teams mounted their brooms. 


End file.
